


Hot Gates

by LittleRedBadWolf



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Humor, F/M, Fluff and Angst, POV Peeta Mellark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 21:17:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5981263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRedBadWolf/pseuds/LittleRedBadWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Growing back together short inspired by the song Hot Gates by Mumford and Son. T for language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Gates

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written this kind of thing in a really long time. It just sort of popped into my head while listening to the newest Mumford and Son's album. I may make it longer but I really just wanted to get some feedback before I post more. Please let me know what you think!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing in the Hunger Games universe.

It’s been a few days since my encounter with Katniss in front of her house. The next time I see her outside, she's sitting at the crumbling entrance to Victor’s Village, staring at the gates. I’m not the hunter, but I think of Katniss like a deer I do not wish to startle. I approach slowly and wearily. She then begins to speak without looking at me.

'Of course she heard me coming', I think.

“What exactly did we win Peeta?”

I sit next to her on the ground before I reply. “Well, I like to think that we won freedom for all of Panem.” I say, halfheartedly.

“Ever the diplomat…” She scowls after the utterance.

“I’m sorry Katniss. I don’t know what the hell we’ve won. We’ve probably lost more.”

She finally turns to look at me, full of vitriol, “We sure as hell lost a lot more! I wish none of this had ever happened. Everyone that has died, it’s all my fault. If I’d never held out the nightlock, if I’d just died in that ghastly place, P-prim…” She trails off, out of breath and bursting into tears.

As I'm looking into her precious face, I notice she is about to start hyperventilating, perhaps even on edge of a panic attack. I stand and hold my arms out to welcome her into my embrace. She hesitates at first, still trying to catch her breath. Once she collapses onto my chest I wrap my arms around her and rest my chin on her head.

When she stops hiccuping and gasping for breath I whisper near her ear, “Why do you speak so much when you have no grace?” I can feel the muscles on her cheekbones tense up and I know she’s smiling, even just slightly.

I don’t know exactly how long we stay like that, but I do notice the sun has slid down in the sky. We make the short trip back to her front stairs. She looks up at me and I see her eyes briefly flash darker grey before her boots become fascinating.

“Umm, would you like to come in for some tea?” She mutters softly.

“Yeah of course”, I say with a smile on my face.

 


End file.
